


Against All Odds

by kay_emm_gee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x06, Alternate Universe - Canon, Crushes, M/M, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of a friend’s death, Miller has a very shocking, and untimely, revelation: he might just be in love with Monty Green. </p>
<p>{ Spoilers for 3x06 }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

“You sure?” Bryan asked for the second time.

Miller nodded stiffly, shoulders rising up to his ears. It wasn’t going to be easy hearing how Monroe died, but he needed to. Monty was off telling Harper, and Bellamy was off being Pike’s lackey, and so Bryan had broke the news to him.

His boyfriend was so hesitant though, and annoyance gripped Miller. Didn’t Bryan know that after all he had seen and done on the ground, after all the blood and death he has tasted, he was strong enough to handle this, strong enough to handle more dead friends?

_More dead friends._

His earlier words to Octavia felt dangerous now, as if by speaking them he had made them come true. So he nodded at Bryan tersely, telling him to get on with it.

He started slow, describing the drive and the initial confusion at finding the village empty. His words picked up speed and intensity as he revealed the trap, the fiery arrows flying through the air, Octavia’s screams, Bellamy’s shouts, and then the poisonous fog.

“And we could just hear her screaming for help, but you couldn’t see a damn thing. Going in after her without even the slightest chance of knowing where she was–”

“But you guys got her out?” Miller questioned, because he had seen the look on Bellamy’s face. It was the look he knew too well, the sheer pain and guilt of watching someone close to you die right before your eyes.

“ _Monty_ did,” Bryan murmured, awe in his voice.

Suddenly every part of Miller went cold. “What.”

“Monty went in after her. His mother was freaking out. Bellamy had to pull her back from going in after them, and I swear, he took so long I thought they were both done. But then he came back, dragging Monroe, and he was right there by her side when she–when she died.”

Bryan trailed off, almost guiltily, because this heroic story didn’t have a happy ending. He cleared his throat and ducked his head, and Miller clenched his fists tighter. Monroe was dead, and they had almost lost Monty too.

“Nate.” Gentle hands came to rest over his wrists, thumbs rubbing to soothe away his tension. “Nate, talk to me.”

“She’s dead,” he croaked, hot tears burning his eyes. With a sob, he buried his face in Bryan’s shoulder, letting the grief overtake him.

Bryan rubbed his back, pressed kisses into the crook of his neck and his temple, whispering ‘ _I’m so sorry_ ’ over and over again.

He could say all the sorry’s in the world, but Monroe would still be dead, all because of Pike and his greediness, all because this place was a hellscape determined to kill them.

_But it didn’t kill Monty_.

The thought came to him as he slumped against Bryan, and he felt more grateful than he expected for that one little reprieve.

* * *

“Dude, he came out of that fog like he was a damn ghost, and carrying Monroe with him. I couldn’t believe it!”

Miller grimaced as he sat down beside Bryan at the lunch table. That story was now something he heard on a daily basis. It seems his boyfriend liked the status being associated with the big guns in camp, which was a new thing for him. He knew the ground changed everyone, made them harder, but this was–something else. Every time he heard Bryan recount Monty’s save, it rubbed him just a little more raw.

“Sophie and Tate asked,” Bryan said, almost defensively, once Miller had settled.

“Okay.” He picked up his fork but didn’t eat, instead just moved the food around.

“I know you don’t like–”

“I don’t like what?” Miller snapped, jerking his head up to look at Bryan. “Hearing again and again about the night one of my friends died?”

“I’m really sorry,” he apologized, his tone genuine. Then he took a breath, glancing at Miller carefully, and said, “But I never talk about that part, so–”

“Still not okay.” He glared at Sophie and Tate, who were looking pointedly at their plates and nowhere else.

“I just–Monty was really brave. I think he should be recognized for that.”

Miller scoffed. “You got a crush on him then?”

The nasty words came about before he could stop them, and Bryan froze in shock. Sophie and Tate looked at each other in panic and scrambled up from the table. Miller snorted at their childishness.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Bryan asked, hurt in his voice.

“I’m talking about the fact that all _you_ talk about is Monty. ‘Monty risked his life, Monty is a hero, Monty ran into a deadly gas to save his dying friend.’ You think he fuckin’ walks on water, so you should just date him instead of me. Then you can tell Monty how great Monty is.”

“You’re being an ass,” he replied through gritted teeth. “And Monty _is_ a hero. It’s bullshit of you to think otherwise.”

“I never said–”

“Forget it, Nate. I won’t talk about Monty Green ever again.” Bryan spun on the bench, snatched his tray, and stormed away.

Miller had eaten none of his lunch, but as he watched his boyfriend leave, he suddenly felt no desire to touch a single thing on his full plate anymore.

* * *

They didn’t speak for days, but their strained relationship still felt deafening to Miller. The words from their fight rang constantly in his head, jarring and painful and uncomfortable in a way he couldn’t quite understand. Over and over he replayed the escalation, of his own annoyance and anger, of Bryan’s shock and wounded response. The one part he kept getting stuck on, the one part that didn’t make sense, was his own accusation.

_You got a crush on him then?_

It was a ridiculous claim on all fronts, he thought, frowning as he lay in bed (alone, so very alone) one night. He wasn’t the jealous kind, and Monty definitely wasn’t Bryan’s type, not at all–though Miller knew Monty was a catch for anybody. Smart and sarcastic, he was quiet but also didn’t let himself get walked all over. Probably something he developed in reaction to Jasper’s overbearing nature, he figured. The hero bit wasn’t a surprise, either. Monty had been the one ballsy enough to try and get into the control room when they were prisoners; of course, he had gotten caught too. Something hot pooled in Miller’s gut at the memory of that terrifying moment in the mountain when they realized Monty had been taken too, that he was going to be drilled into too. So many nights he had lain in those bunks sleepless, his imagined screams and cries of Monty in pain haunting his mind and keeping him awake. They had made it out alive, and then Monty had to go and put that barely-won victory in jeopardy to run into a fucking poisonous fog, and it was to save a friend, of course he would put his life on the line to save a friend, because Monty was that type of friend–

_You got a crush on him then?_

The words flashed across his thoughts again, and his stomach lurched. He felt sicker than before, but also more settled, more grounded. He turned that question over and over, picturing Monty and Bryan together. It felt so wrong, that image. Bryan kissing Monty, Bryan making Monty laugh, Bryan holding him in the late hours when the inevitable nightmares came. It was just so _wrong_ –

And then suddenly Miller knew why. The realization crept over him with chilling speed, his muscles prickling and tensing at the terrible truth.

_He_ was the one with a crush on Monty Green.

“Oh, fuck,” he whispered, staring up at the ceiling in shock. “Oh _fuck._ ”

Everything made sense now, and nothing made sense now, because Bryan was the boyfriend he had gotten back despite the odds, but Monty was the one who kept fighting, kept surviving, kept living, despite the odds.

And against all odds, Miller had fallen out of love and then into love again without even having realized until now. Against all odds, he had fallen for a hero, someone who would risk life and limb for those he cared about. Against all odds, he was in love with someone he could very well lose, and lose easily, because of that streak of bravery.

And against all of the fucking odds, Miller found that he didn’t give a damn because Monty Green was someone who could beat the odds, and that is the type of person he was more than willing to lay his heart on the line for.

Turning over in bed, Miller had no idea what he would do when morning came, but he knew, without a doubt, that something was going to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr [tumblr](http://kay-emm-gee.tumblr.com)


End file.
